Talk:Teplan blight
The blight Doesn't this page need some reference to the DS9 episode ? Or at least need combining with the following page: Teplan blight :) --Hossrex 06:22, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :Real blights affect plants. That blight is only a blight by name, and it is referenced by the link to Teplan Blight that is on the page. --Bp 06:24, 22 December 2006 (UTC) When I searched for "Blight", after watching the DS9 episode tonight, I had no idea that I needed to search for the "Teplan" Blight to find information about what I was looking for. A search for "blight" takes us to an abstract page, that while I'm not advocating its removal, is frankly nothing anyone would really be looking for on a Star Trek Wiki, and to find the most likely intent for a person searching this subject, that person must have previous knowledge that what he's looking for is the "Teplan Blight", which is a terribly specific search prerequisite. There is no reason to have four different pages for "Blights", when not only is this confusing, and makes navigation more difficult, but they could easily be combined. What would the motivation for not combining these pages be? --Hossrex 06:44, 22 December 2006 (UTC) ::The fact that they aren't about the same thing? As for not knowing what to search for, one tip when browsing wikis is to look at the info in the "see also" section. Sometimes you do have to hunt around. We do our best to make it as easy as possible, while remaining accurate. In tis case, a blight about plants, as described in this article, is not the same as the blight in the Teplans. I might suggest that a disambiguation page be created, as that would make searching easier. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:51, 22 December 2006 (UTC) I'll say one last thing, and then allow you guys to make whatever decision you desire. :) Within the context of Star Trek, when someone says "Blight"... do you immediately think "oh, thats a plant disease"... or do you think "thats the disease Julian cured in 'The Quickening'"? On Wikipedia, of course the plant one would be the choice. But people don't search Memory Alpha for botany homework. They search memory alpha for Star Trek information, and to give some plant disease priority over a significant plot device in a DS9 episode seems counter productive to what Memory Alpha really should be. :) That is all. Now I wont say another word, regardless of what you decide. :) Happy holidays. :) Hossrex 08:52, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Viral stage I think "quickening" was not the name of the virus, but an advanced stage of the blight that comes right before the victim dies. "The Blight quickens, the lesions turn red, and death comes soon after." --Bp 19:33, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Ah, I see that is from , not . --Bp 19:06, 12 January 2007 (UTC) :You're right to highlight the confusion, Bp. I've tried to clear this up by adding some background info about the use of the term "the Quickening" to refer to the disease in "Inter Arma...". --Taduolus 19:52, 13 January 2007 (UTC)